


Her Secret Is Out

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Felicity gets a box of things from her parents that create more than a few surprises.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt From AriesPrincessSlyffindor (AO3):</b> Felicity's real hair color - I think of her as a brunette but you can go with whatever you like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Secret Is Out

**Her Secret Is Out**  
**Characters:** Oliver/ Felicity  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Felicity gets a box of things from her parents that create more than a few surprises.  
**Word Count:** 805  
**Prompt From AriesPrincessSlyffindor (AO3):** Felicity's real hair color - I think of her as a brunette but you can go with whatever you like

 

 

 **Her Secret Is Out**  
Felicity signed for a large box at her desk at Queen Consolidated. She looks at the return address and smiled. It’s what she was waiting for.

Oliver came out of his office and looked at the box on the floor. “What is that?”

“My parents sent some things from my old room. They are turning it into a den. I guess it was inevitable. I grew up and moved out.” Felicity said.

“You mean things like dolls and stuffed animals?” Oliver looked at the box curiously.

“I already took those. There wasn’t that many. This is probably pictures and some old clothes.” Felicity said. “I was about to open it if you want to look through it with me.”

“I have another report to read and then I need to make notes for the budget meeting.” Oliver said with a sigh.

“It will only take a few minutes and you have been working without a break for a while.” Felicity took a letter opener and slit the tape holding the flaps of the box together.

“Sure but let’s do it in my office.” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded. “I think it may be heavy.”

“I got it.” Oliver picked it up and carried it to the glass table in his office. He set it down and waited for Felicity to open it.

Felicity dug in to the box. "That is what it is. Pictures and some old things I left in the closet."

Felicity put a photo album on the table and Oliver picked it up. He started to look through it. Felicity tried to take it from him.

“Hey, I want to see. You’ve seen pictures of me as a kid.” Oliver said as he held it out of her reach.

“Just don’t laugh.” Felicity relented. “I wasn’t a cute kid like you.”

“You think I was a cute kid?”  Oliver grinned.

Felicity rolled her eyes and went back to looking in the box.

Oliver looked at the pictures of a brown haired girl and smiled. “You have brown hair.”

“Hey! I keep your secret.” Felicity whispered.

“I think it’s pretty. Why did you start being a blonde?” Oliver looked at her trying to picture her with her natural color.

“I thought guys would like me better.” Felicity said. “It didn’t work. I still only attract geeks and losers.”

Oliver looked hurt. “I know which I am.”

Felicity looked at him. “It’s not the same with you. You are my friend. I don’t expect you to see me that way.”

“Felicity, you are beautiful.” Oliver said. “Were you a cheerleader?”

“I was on the drill team.” Felicity said. she looked at the picture he was looking at. “I wonder…. Yes! Here it is!”

Oliver looked at the sparkly top and shorts she pulled out of the box. “Is that the same outfit?”

“Yep and I bet it still fits.” Felicity grinned.

Oliver felt his mouth go dry. He looked at the picture and then at Felicity and imagined what she would look like in that outfit. He crossed his legs to keep her from seeing that he was aroused. “Oh god.”

“What’s wrong? I’m sure it fits.” felicity said. She looked at him and realized he was blushing and trying not to look at her. She started laughing. “Let me guess you had a girlfriend on the drill team.”

“No.” He said in a hoarse whisper. “I just imagined you in that. I don’t know how any guy could not be interested in you.”

Felicity shoved the outfit back in the box. “Oh god. You’re having dirty thoughts, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t mean to. It sort of happened.” Oliver admitted. “It’s been happening a lot lately.”

“Maybe you need to go on a date.” Felicity took the photo album from him. “If I can get that kind of reaction from you then you really need to get laid.”

Oliver looked up at her. “So go out with me.”

Felicity mad a face. “You’re kidding.”

“No. Look we both know you want to and it’s not like we both haven’t thought about it.” Oliver said softly.

“Dating or having sex?” Felicity couldn’t believe they were even talking about such things.

“Both.” Oliver said. He watched her blush.

“Fine but I’m not wearing that for you to have fantasy sex.” Felicity said. “I’m not having sex with you at all.”

Oliver nodded. He had a sneaking suspicion she would be making herself a liar before the end of the night.

“I’ll go make a reservation for dinner.” Felicity said. “Stay out of that box Oliver Queen.”

Oliver grinned. He pictured her with her natural brown hair and knew someday he would talk her into letting it grow out. To him it didn’t matter but he liked the thought of her being special and not just another blonde.   


End file.
